rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Menu
About The watch menu can be activated by looking at your wrist and can only be seen by you. (In case you have checked "Tap watch to open menu" in the settings, you also have tap your wrist/watch with your other hand.) The menu provides many useful functions that will make your Rec Room experience more fun and convenient. It also contains the Camera. The different functions can be navigated by selecting the buttons using the pointer of your other hand, either clicking or pressing them. You may also lock the menu in place by pressing a button on the controller currently activating the watch. (HTC Vive: menu button; Oculus Rift: B or Y button; PlayStation VR: triangle or square button.) This will cause the menu to float in space so you don't have to keep holding your arm up. The watch face also functions as an analog timepiece for your current timezone. Profile Menu The profile button displays your current profile picture, nickname and account name, your Level, received cheers, and contains your mini-avatar and the Camera. Pressing on your profile picture will bring up a selfie camera that is useful as a mirror. You can also set a phone number to be informed about game invites when you are offline. With the "Saved Outfits" button you can save or select one of four outfits. Profile selfie.jpg|creen for taking a profile image. Profile phone.jpg|Screen to enter a phone number. Profile outfits.jpg|Screen with saved outfits. Challenges Menu The challenges menu contains your current weekly and daily Challenges. You earn tokens for completing weekly challenges and cosmetic items for completing weekly challenges. Custom Rooms Menu Custom rooms can be used to customise the built-in, public games. In "standard room mode," you can create public or private invite-only games, change the length of games, change the weapons that are available, etc. In "sandbox room mode," you can add or remove items, construct new objects, and/or program new game rules. The five tabs of the custom rooms menu allow you to browse active public custom rooms, create new private or public custom rooms (in "standard room mode" without Sandbox Machine or in "sandbox room mode" with Sandbox Machine), search for a custom room by "^name", and list the custom rooms that you have created. To change any settings of the custom room that you are in, see the This Room Menu. See the article Custom Rooms for featured custom rooms. custom_rooms_browse.jpg|Browse tab curstom_rooms_create1.jpg|Create tab custom_rooms_search.jpg|Search tab custom_rooms_my_rooms.jpg|My Rooms tab Custom rooms bookmarks.jpg|Following tab Activities Menu Across the top are two buttons that take you to a random Rec Center or your Dorm Room. Across the middle are some of the different game areas: Laser Tag, Quests, Paintball, and Charades on the first page. Dodgeball, Disc Golf, Paddleball, and Soccer are on the second page. Click the arrows across the bottom to change between pages of activities. If you select a game that has different maps such as Paintball, Quests, or Disc Golf, it will bring up a sub menu that allows you to choose the one you want, or random in some cases. People Menu The four tabs of the people menu allow you to show the list of other players in the same room, players you have befriended, and players you have been in a room with recently. You can also search for other players by their name. You can invite players to your game, send a friend request to them, mute them, and report them through the interface. 20170507110602_1.jpg|Nearby tab people_friends.jpg|Friends tab prople_recent.jpg|Recent tab people_find.jpg|Find tab Messages Menu Your watch menu will occasionally vibrate to alert you of an incoming notification. Those notifications can be found on this page. There are a variety of notifications that may require your attention, such as friend requests, friends coming online, invitations to rooms, requests for an invitation to your room, votes to kick/report other players in your room, or errors that Rec Room may experience. This Room Menu The This Room menu consists of 4 tabs: * The Details tab is for managing a custom room, including changing its name and description (but you have to save the room first), saving the room and restoring the room to a previously saved state, showing information about your roles in the room (owner and host), changing its setup (maximum number of players and whether instancing of the room is allowed, i.e., whether new instances of the room are created when the maximum number of players is reached), and changing the privacy of the room (private, unlisted, or public). * The Host tab includes options to mute guests, enforce host areas (in particular stages), only allow hosts to invite guests and print pictures, allow scoreboards, allow flying, and specify the visibility of Circuits. * The Scoreboard tab displays the score of the current game. * The Game tab includes options for teleportation speed and a button for starting a game. this_room_creator.jpg|Details tab this_room_host.jpg|Host tab this_room_scoreboard.jpg|Scoreboard tab this_room_game.jpg|Game tab Settings Menu There are four tabs containing settings with a large number of options you can change, detailed below: Audio Tab Here you can adjust the volume for Music, Sounds, Ambience, and Voice independently. Another slider allows you to change your pitch so your voice sounds deeper or higher, but be aware that it may make you difficult to understand. You can also change your microphone activation from always-on, to push-to-talk (activated by squeezing the grip buttons) or disable it altogether. The sound level indicator allows you to check your microphone. When your microphone is set to "On", a Mute Gesture checkbox determines whether or not holding your hand in front of your mouth will temporarily mute you. Experience Tab The Teleport bubble slider creates a barrier around your character within which other players may not teleport. Setting it to large helps to protect your personal space. Setting it to small is more convenient for other players, allowing them to move around more freely. The Ignore bubble is the area in which players become invisible to you (e.g., when they try to invade your personal space). The bottom checkboxes influence matchmaking, how to open the watch menu, and friend-notification behavior. Gameplay Tab Tracking mode is a setting for whether you have full room scale tracking, or only partial. (On PSVR, the setting "360" deactivates the comfort blinders.) Smooth rotate changes if/how you can rotate with the controller grip buttons (HTC Vive), with the analog sticks clicked in (Oculus Rift) or with both(!) Move buttons pushed at the same time (PSVR). (See Basic Controls.) Swipe rotate angle changes how far you turn when using swipe rotation. (See Basic Controls.) The swipe rotate checkbox disables that feature if you do not like it. Motion teleport interpolates the camera when teleporting, as opposed to blacking the screen momentarily while you teleport if this setting is off. Comfort flying shows a black vignette at the edge of your screen to limit your field-of-view, which makes flying more comfortable for many users. (Flying itself can be activated in the This Room Menu.) Show room center puts a convenient arrow on the floor in the center of your play area pointing in the "forward" direction. This is very useful for keeping track of your orientation and location in your play space. Touch to teleport being enabled allows you to teleport by merely touching the trackpad instead of having to click it. Advanced Tab The last tab has a Graphics Quality slider allowing you to adjust the games visual fidelity. The Help Page button opens Against Gravity's Help Center in you default browser. The checkboxes allow you to keep the profile on the selection screen when starting Rec Room, hide all other players names, and to disable the use of the video cameras found throughout the game. (Video cameras are not available on PSVR.) The Streaming Cam (not available on PSVR) changes how the game is displayed on the mirror window by placing a camera behind you instead of showing what you see. To use the Stream Mixer, slide the Streaming Cam slider to On and press the Stream Mixer button. You can use the arrow buttons to scroll through the options for cameras. Generally, there is a first person camera and follow camera for each player, plus a teleport-only cam for your own avatar. To choose which view to show on an external screen, click on the button with the view you would like. You can see a small version of the display on the watch. To revert back to first person view of your own avatar, click the reset button. Category:Game Systems Category:Tools